La Saint Valentin décisive
by Eyael
Summary: Pourquoi n'entend on jamais parler de la fête des amoureux dans la famille Son? Lisez pour le savoir!


La Saint Valentin décisive.

Consultant le calendrier d'un air distrait, Chichi paniqua soudainement : demain c'était la saint valentin, le jour des amoureux ! Et elle n'avait rien préparé ; mon dieu quelle épouse indigne elle faisait.

Compulsant son livre de recettes, attrapant à la va vitre des tablettes de chocolat, elle s'attela à la tâche espérant de tout son cœur que ses efforts seraient couronnés de succès le lendemain.

« Je suis sure qu'il va adorer ce que je lui prépare et il sera tellement sous le charme qu'il pensera peut être à moi plutôt qu' à son entraînement. Ah la la, derrière chaque crapaud se cache un prince charmant, le tout c'est de l'appâter avec une petite gâterie.

Hors de la maison, Goku rêvassait paresseusement étendu de tout son long sur l'herbe. La journée avait encore été riche en actions et progrès. Quoi de plus agréable que de s'entraîner avec son meilleur ami, son fils et dans peu de temps être attablé à un bon repas ? Franchement c'était impossible de trouver quelque chose de plus enivrant et confortable.

-Son, tu comptes passer toute la soirée ici ?

-Mais non, bien sur que non Piccolo. Franchement tu as de ces idées parfois… répliqua Goku en partant d'un éclat de rire amusé.

« Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi j'ai été assez fou pour accepter son offre. » Décidément entre Gohan, les hurlements de Chichi et la nonchalance de son amis, Piccolo estimait qu'il devait être le seul à prendre au sérieux la menace des cyborgs. Retenant un soupir, il se dirigea vers la maison, suivi de près par Gohan et de Goku semblant embarrassé par la moue de son meilleur ami.

-Bon c'est vrai, je veux bien l'admettre : je n'ai pas été assidu mais attends donc demain et là… Tu verras que je vais donner plus de fil à retordre qu'avant ! Tu n'as encore rien vu Piccolo !

-Papa, tu feras un peu de corps à corps avec moi avant ça ?

-Bien sur Gohan, je ne vois pas de raison de refuser, affirma Goku en ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux de son fils.

Le lendemain.

Attablés devant la table du petit déjeuner et à moitié réveillés, Goku embrassa sa femme avant d'attaquer le repas. Amusée, Chichi le regarda engloutir des quantités impressionnantes de nourriture, puis toussota légèrement.

-Chérie, ca ne va pas ?

-Oh si ne t'inquiète pas. Voila… Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué mais c'est la saint valentin, la fête des amoureux.

-Ben oui et alors ? Che ne vois où est le problème demanda Goku la bouche pleine.

-Eh bien, je t'ai fait un petit quelque chose de spécial, ajouta elle avec un large aux lèvres. Tiens, j'espère que tu aimes le chocolat, tout en parlant elle lui tendit un somptueux cœur en chocolat noir incrusté d'amandes effilées, d'éclats de noisettes et fourré à l'orange. Un chef d'œuvre de pâtissier qui lui avait pris quatre heures non stop mais dont elle n'était pas peu fière. Qui plus est son mari lui offrirait sans doute un cadeau magnifique en retour.

-Waouh, il a l'air délicieux ! Franchement si il est aussi bon qu'appétissant je vais me régaler ! Merci Chichi, c'est adorable d'avoir pensé à moi, déclara il en la serrant dans ses bras sans délicatesse, mais malgré tout désireux de la remercier.

Trois quarts d'heures plus tard.

-J'aimerais bien comprendre le comportement des femmes, soupira Piccolo entre un mawashi geri.

-Ben pourquoi tu te poses cette question, demanda Goku interdit par l'expression perplexe qu'arborait en ce moment le namek.

-Tout bonnement parce qu'elle m'est tombée dessus à bras raccourcis en me forçant à accepter ceci, il désigna une tablette de chocolat au lait et aux amandes posée par terre. Et ensuite elle me sort que c'est simplement « par obligation, à cause de tout ce que j'ai fait pour Gohan. » J'ose espérer que tu ne lui as pas mis d'idée tordue en tête.

-Mais non voyons ! Protesta le saïyen en parant les coups et en ripostant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Elle a eu juste envie de nous faire plaisir, n'y fais plus attention.

-J'ose espérer que c'est vrai Son, marmonna Piccolo. Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de nouvelles stupidités qu'elle sait si bien inventer !

Une semaine s'était écoulée et Goku n'avait rien changé à son comportement, Piccolo non plus d'ailleurs. Chichi par contre se montrait d'humeur particulièrement massacrante envers tout le monde, envoyant même promener Gohan et avait menacé son mari de se débrouiller tout seul pour les repas.

-J'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez ce que vous avez fait pour mettre maman dans cet état tous les deux.

-Mais comment veux tu que je le sache fiston ? Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'elle se calmera…

-Ne va surtout me dire que tu n'as rien fait Son, je ne le croirais pas !

-Voyons Piccolo san… Mais dis moi papa, ca dure depuis combien de temps ?

-Hum voyons voir, marmonna Goku plongé dans une intense réflexion. Je dirais depuis qu'elle m'a offert son cœur en chocolat, qui par ailleurs était délicieux.

-Je me contrefous de ton opinion gustative Son ! Réfléchis pour une fois, elle ne t'a pas dit que c'était pour une occasion spéciale ? gronda Piccolo qui se sentait peu à peu gagné par l'énervement.

-Aaah si maintenant que tu m'y fais penser ! Elle a dit que c'était pour la fête des amoureux, la saint valentin.

-Et tu n'as rien trouvé pour elle papa, demanda gohan avec un air d'incrédulité sur le visage. Et… Piccolo san non plus ?!

-Pourquoi, je devrais ? demanda Goku avec une expression de gosse ne comprenant pas le b-a ba des maths comme 2 et 2 faisaient 4.

-Papa, Bulma m'a parlé de la saint valentin. Selon elle les femmes offrent du chocolat aux hommes qu'elles aiment…

-Génial, ta femme est tombée une fois de plus sur la tête, marmonna Piccolo en croisant les bras.

-Et les hommes doivent offrir un cadeau d'une valeur au moins deux fois supérieure par rapport au cadeau qu'ils ont reçu en témoignage de leur amour ou de leur respect , ou alors se montrer tendres et attentionnés, acheva Gohan.

-Est-ce qu'un jour tu te décideras oui ou non espèce de crétin à ne pas m'impliquer dans tes histoires de vie privée ? hurla Piccolo en perdant son calme. Tu crois vraiment que je vais lui offrir quelque chose en retour ? C'est hors de question et en plus je n'ai rien demandé moi ! Naturellement c'était trop beau pour être vrai et pour durer !

-Piccolo, soupira Goku d'une voix suppliante, je suis vraiment désolé. Mais pour le moment il vaut mieux suivre le conseil de Gohan, je ne tiens pas à être obligé à cuisiner moi-même mes repas.

-Et moi, je préfère éviter de me recevoir une averse de coups de poêles. Bon… Tu sais ce qui lui ferait plaisir ? Après tout c'est TA femme.

-Oh que oui, et je suis sure que notre cadeau va lui faire plaisir. Ben oui, ajouta en voyant l'expression de surprise sur le visage de son ami. Comme elle nous a offert du chocolat à tous les deux on va devoir s'y mettre ensemble non ?

-Sans doute, grommela Piccolo sans grande conviction.

-C'est pour moi, vraiment ? demanda Chichi en prenant la boîte que lui tendait son mari avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

-Bien sur ma chérie, je suis sur que tu vas l'adorer et même, que tu ne pourras plus t'en passer. C'est notre cadeau, de ma part et de celle de Piccolo.

Elle osait à peine en croire ses oreilles se pouvait il finalement que son bon à rien de mari soit malgré tout romantique, finalement elle pourrait imaginer qu'il l'emmènerait un jour danser ou dans un grand restaurant.

Retirant lentement le ruban puis le couvercle, la stupeur s'empara d'elle. Dans la boîte il n'y avait… Qu'un œuf qui en plus se fendillait lentement et accompagné de couinements. Quelques minutes plus tard, un bébé ptérodactyle l'observait de ses yeux globuleux en agitant de manière pataude ses ailes. Terrifiée, elle tenait le paquet à bout de bras redoutant une catastrophe.

-Il est ravissant n'est ce pas, demanda Goku ?

A ces dires, la bestioles s'envola maladroitement dans la salle à manger, renversant tout sur son passage, brisant les plats et mangeant goulument toute la nourriture en répandant du jus de la farine par terre.

-Je n'y crois pas, je n'y crois pas, répéta elle d'une voix blanche.

Et comme si le cauchemar n'était pas suffisamment intense comme ça, une gigantesque silhouette se tenait devant la fenêtre avec des yeux furieux, agitant ses ailes d'un air réellement menaçant.

-Goku ! Mais qu'est ce que vous avez encore fait tous les deux hurla elle sur un ton hystérique.

-Ah non ! Ce qu'il a fait lui ! Protesta Piccolo, je lui avais pourtant dit que c'était une mauvaise idée mais il n'en a fait qu'à sa tête. Heu, tu pourrais poser très lentement cette poêle s'il te plait demanda il en pâlissant.

Bilan de la journée : nos deux héros contraints de briquer la maison de fond en comble, cuisiner le repas du soir sans parler de la vaisselle la lessive et ça barderait si rien n'était fait.

Quant à Chichi, elle avait préféré emmener son fils dîner en ville laissant les deux « incapables » se débrouiller seuls et elle ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler de la saint valentin, le premier qui lui en soufflerait mot aurait de gaves problèmes.

Fin


End file.
